The Problem
by Miss-Statement
Summary: Max came out on Facebook. Victoria saw it and flipped out. She made sure Max knew she was pissed off. The rest is history... maybe.


The moment Victoria saw it, she couldn't believe her eyes. Fucking Max Caulfield, Selfie Whore, attention seeking little shit! Here Victoria was, innocently scrolling across Max's Facebook page and mentally making fun of the shorter girl, when she saw it. Who does this? Honestly, what made Max think that this was okay?

Max's post, the one Victoria was raging over, read this: _Hey guys! Due to the immense support of my friends and family, I'm ready to admit something I've been denying about myself for a long time. In retrospect, I probably should've known this sooner. I guess I was never really ready to admit it until recently. What I'm trying to say is-_

"Max-fucking-Caulfield is bisexual?" Victoria muttered to herself angrily. She slammed the lid of her laptop shut and shot up from her chair. Hands balled into fists at her sides, Victoria strode from the room. The door practically crashed behind her. Taylor peeked her head out down the hall.

"Is everything alright Victoria?" she asked. Annoying, nosy bitch.

"Everything's fine, Taylor." Victoria raised her fist and pounded it against the door in front of her. When Taylor continued to watch her from down the hall, Victoria sneered at her. "Maybe you should do your homework instead of the football players. I hear the players aren't fantastic at _protective_ maneuvers. Better yet, maybe you could mind your own fucking business?" Taylor's mouth opened to retort, face twisted in anger, when Victoria heard the latch on the door in front of her switch and saw the handle move. It didn't take her more than a second to shove the door open the rest of the way and stalk inside. Once in, Victoria shut and locked the door behind her. She looked up to see that the force of her movement caused the wannabe hipster to stagger backwards. Max must've walked back even more once she realized who made their way into her room. _She better be scared of me._

"Victoria, what-"

"What the actual hell, Max?" Victoria stormed over towards her, causing Max to continue backing up until she was pressed against the desk. "Why did you think it was okay to post something like that now?"

Confused, Max tipped away from Victoria when she walked into Max's personal space. "Wha-What are you t-talking about? What p-post?"

Eyes blazing, Victoria leaned down until she was right in Max's face. "Don't play shit with me, Max," she grit her teeth and spoke venom. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." She shoved Max roughly, until Max fell against the desk. When the shorter girl looked up at her in confusion and didn't answer, Victoria rolled her eyes. "For fuck's sake! Your post on Facebook, dipshit."

It took a moment for Max to clue in. "You-you mean when I came out?" Victoria only barely nodded. Max's head tilted in confusion, "What's the problem with that?"

"The _problem,_ Caulfield, is that you're coming out _now_ about this," Victoria growled. "The _problem,_ Caulfield, is that you came out public about this. The _problem, Maxine,_ is that you didn't come out sooner about this. That you didn't come out sooner about this, _to me."_ With each word Max's eyes grew larger until she stared at Victoria completely dumbfounded. "If you had," Victoria began, seething. "I would've gotten to do this _so much sooner."_ Max opened her mouth to ask what Victoria was trying to say, the words right on the tip of her tongue, when Victoria crushed their lips together.

To say that Max was surprised was an understatement. Victoria's hands clenched themselves in Max's hair, twisting it and holding Max's face to hers almost painfully but-

 _wow._

Max sank into Victoria's embrace, eyes closing with a sigh. Her own hands found purchase on Victoria's face, each cupping one of her cheeks delicately. Victoria's lips were so soft, so contradictive to the force of nature that she usually is. Victoria kissed her passionately, yet tenderly. She held Max roughly, but moved as if she were committing each second of this moment to memory. As if she cherished Max, and their kiss was the eye of a hurricane. Victoria's mouth cracked open and her tongue lightly licked Max's lip and drew it into her mouth before she gently bit down, causing Max to moan. The sound caused the both of them to pull away, resting their foreheads together and breathing heavily, eyes focused intently on the other. _Dog, what did this mean?_

They didn't have a moment to think it over before someone started knocking at the door. "Victoria, I swear to all that is holy that if anything happens to Max I will destroy you."

Fucking Taylor.

It took Max a moment to realize Victoria had gotten up and moved towards the door. She calmly opened it and strode out, waving Taylor away with a, "Cool your pants. Maxine and I were just having a heart to heart." Taylor scoffed and grabbed Max's door before it completely closed.

"You okay in here, Max?" Taylor asked, but Max was more focused on the meaningful look Victoria threw over her shoulder before retreating to her room.

"Yeah," Max said, heart pounding. "I'm fine."


End file.
